


Pleasurable Reflections

by RoyalElfroot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dragon Age Bad Smut Bonanza, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Kinky, Mutual Masturbation, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalElfroot/pseuds/RoyalElfroot
Summary: The Iron Bull finds a better use for a generous gift and tries his new toy on for size.





	Pleasurable Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 17: Mutual Maturbation/Mirrors  
I know I'm late to the party, but maybe a long post will make up for some of it. My IRL background is in BDSM and kink, so I'm weirdly stoked to apply my experiences *cough* and fantasies *cough* to this fun, smutty, project!  
Get ready to know my OC inquisitors very well as they screw their way through Thedas! This project reflects my favorite Romance pairings, and there may be character overlap as some 'Quizzies are just sluttier than others, I guess.  
Some posts will have some story, others will skip right to rutting. Enjoy!

Lana Trevelyan lifted her chin just a hair higher, and pulled her shoulders back to be just a minuscule more square before entering Skyhold’s crowded Great Hall. Since her…jaunt…about the Winter Palace, Skyhold was bursting it’s bricks with the snobbiest and most judgemental Orleasians the country could have possibly ever held in it’s gilded embrace. The were terrible; as hungry as feral dogs and just as swift to attack at the smallest sign of weakness.  
She had to be an immovable object. Her regal features were trained into a cool mask of controlled dignity, and now with the finishing touches to her perfect posture in place, she tossed back her dusty enchanter’s robes and strode down the hall her long, strong, legs moving her hopefully fast enough to not be stopped…but not so fast that she appeared to be running away.  
The exhaustion that crept into her bones the moment she had dismounted her favorite Hart had to be quelled just long enough to get to her quarters. The door was in sight. Lana felt the eyes and heard the whispers. Each and every one of those fops had seen her swirling on the dance floor in the Winter Palace within the massive arms of The Iron Bull. Or, as the nobles sneered, her Oxman lover.  
What they had not seen, of course, was the radiant joy that blossomed within Lana at the public display of what she had hoped would become their affair. Of course, it wouldn’t have been received well. But she hadn’t cared. In that moment, it had all been so perfect.  
Now, she hadn’t seen The Iron Bull in days. Even his usual spot In Herald’s Rest was empty, leaving Lana too secretly wounded to ask around about his possible whereabouts. The Inquisitor and a Ben-Hassrath spy. It was doomed from the start. So, she had distracted herself with being the Inquisitor and hit the road.  
After what felt like miles, Lana finally reached her quarters. The sound of that rough wooden door shutting behind her was nearly musical. Her shoulders dropped. Her face relaxed into a more somber expression as she started the stairs, shedding her staff and robes carelessly as she went. By the time she entered her quarters proper, she was in naught but her undergarments.  
But something was off; typically, the crisp mountain air that blew through her room from the perpetually open doors were licking her exposed skin by this point; instead, she noted every single door was shut tight and a lone fire danced in the hearth. That wasn’t the strangest change in her private quarters, either. Leaning on her desk was a massive, full-length, Orleasian, mirror all shined glass and carved gilded lions.  
“What the…?” Lana started, crossing closer to inspect the mirror closer. What she saw reflected in it nearly made her leap to the ceiling. “…WHAT THE!” She repeated, startled to a yelp. “Bull?! What are you doing here?”  
The Qunari mercenary chuckled deeply from where he sat on the chaise near her bed. He dominated the piece of furniture, arranged in a casually comfortable way that suggested he had been waiting.  
“A bit excessive for my tastes, personally. Damn tacky Orleasian garbage.” He spoke in the rich, velvety, voice that quietly drove Lana wild as he jerked his head towards the mirror. “The Empress sent it, to thank you. But that doesn’t answer your question, does it?”  
“No, no it does not.” Lana crossed her arms over herself, feeling both confused and exposed.  
“Well, I’ll cut to the chase.” Bull paused, smiling a wicked little smile as he pinned his gaze on her, seeming to delight in how it made her squirm. “I Hear you want to…ride The Bull.”  
Lana felt faint. She smashed the sensation down and let her arms drop. Let him see her while she gathered her courage. Her voice seemed to come from somewhere else as the exhaustion she had intended to succumb to slipped away completely.“You heard right. I do.”  
“I have to warn you, I do things…differently.”  
“I have heard rumors. Some of the cook’s girls haven’t been very quiet about your tastes.”  
“I think I know what you need.” Bull rose as he spoke, crossing the floor on impossibly silent feet and grabbing her hips in firm, calloused, hands locking eyes with her to convey his seriousness. “And it’s not what those girls got from me. You need relief. You need someone else to take the reins and call the shots.”  
Lana knew that was exactly it. That was what she needed. All along, the strong pull she had felt towards Bull had been just that. He was offering her relief from the whispers, from the pressure, from the burden of leadership.  
“Please?” She scarcely kept the whimper from her voice.  
“If you want out, or if it gets too rough, I want you to say: Katoh. Can you do that?” Bull didn’t break eye contact. It was the most serious Lana had ever seen him.  
“Katoh.” She agreed with a nod. All was forgiven and forgotten; the joy she found in their dance sang fresh in her veins.  
“Perfect.” Bull’s demeanor shifted, his words slipping into a predatory growl as his big hand went from her hip and into her hair, grabbing the tawny locks right at the back of her skull in a merciless hold and using it to force her head back.  
Lana hissed in the flare of pain, but found instead of the white hot agony she anticipated, a different heat in her belly sparked. The first kindling of lust. Bull’s demanding mouth crushing against hers shifted her attention abruptly. He kissed her with a passionate hunger, forcing her already eager mouth open to allow his tongue to explore her, to taste her in the way she had longed to be tasted by him. She moaned against him, arching her back like a cat in heat to press herself against his massive body. In return, he used his hold on her hair to steer her to the chaise, his other hand sliding down the small of her back to grab her ass with an aggressive hold. He guided her down to sitting, releasing her mouth, hair, and ass with another growl:  
“Strip.”  
Awkwardly, but eagerly, Lana obeyed without a moment’s thought. Her plain linen underclothes were cast aside. Beneath the rough fabric, her rosy nipples were fully erect, betraying her immediate arousal.  
This seemed to please Bull; he smirked he eased out of the leather straps and armor crossing his back and chest he took a moment to really look her over, signaling with a crude hand gesture she should spread her legs.   
Lana obeyed, blushing as she leaned into the back of the chaise and eased her thighs apart, feeling her outer lips spread as she displayed herself for his viewing pleasure.  
“Very, very nice.” Bull purred, his smirk growing as one hand eased over the obviously growing bulge in his striped pants. “I have a fun idea. You should see this, too.”  
“I-I don’t understand.” Lana stammered, feeling her skin grow hot. She longed to snap her legs shut, but didn’t dare until he told her to. Bull had, in mere moments and a wet kiss, unraveled her completely.  
Bull went to the bed, yanking the blankets off and tossing them in a heap before the Empress’ massive mirror. He pointed at the pile. “Come here. Spread your legs and look.”  
Horrified, Lana found herself compelled to obey. She settled onto the spot he had made for them, watching herself in the mirror as she actually did as he commanded. She watched her milky thighs part, and gazed at the pink, slick, slit of her sex- already pearly with the inexplicable arousal his demands inspired within her.  
Bull kneeled behind her, kissing licking, and biting along her jaw before leaning to whisper into her ear in a voice heavy with desire.  
“I want you to touch yourself. The way you do it when you’re alone and thinking of me. And while you do it, I want you to watch.”  
The world tilted for Lana at such a request. How did he know about those quiet nights where she dare not make a sound? When she out out the candles and hid under these very blankets? She watched her rosy blush spread over her face in the gilded mirror. Watched herself reach her long, graceful, fingers and stroke her wet, velvety, entrance that had been begging to be touched. Back and forth, she stroked the delicate innermost petals of herself, reveling in both the slickness and the pleasure it created. She gently teased herself, slipping only a fingertip into the hot opening briefly; long enough to make herself sigh softly.  
Bull watched too, still smirking as he kneeled behind her, one hand cupping her soft, pale breast. The other wrenched his pants down, exposing his impressive cock. He seized himself at the base, and began working himself slowly, practically purring as he watched her hands.  
Distracted, Lana stopped, both intimidated and enchanted by the cock she had only until this point fantasized about. She craved it immediately. Needed it. Longed to take it’s perfect head in her mouth.  
“Keep going.” The hand cupping her breast pinched down on her nipple hard enough to break the spell and make Lana cry out, back arching.   
Obediently, her hand returned to her sex, but her eyes stayed on where he pleasured himself; stroking up and down the thick, lengthy shaft and rolling over the glistening head of that cock.   
She rolled her fingers from her opening, to the swollen bud of her clit with a desperate moan, her hips bucking forward towards her own touch.   
Bull grunted softly in approval, pumping himself a little faster in response.   
“Bull, please?” Lana whimpered, shamelessly begging as she dipped two fingers into herself with a desperate groan. She didn’t know what she needed more, relief or just his member inside of her.   
“Oh, are you ready for me?” Bull growled, his grip leaving her breast and his fingers dipping stroke where she fucked herself lightly. “You sure seem ready for me.”  
“Please?” Lana repeated, pushing her back against him.   
Without another word, Bull pulled her hands away from herself, took her by the hair again, and pulled her onto her hands and knees, her side to the massive reflective glass of the Orleasian mirror. She understood right away that she was expected to watch him take her like an animal from behind.  
Her whole body shuddered with the sheer delight of his hard hands grabbing her roughly by the hips. She watched his reflection as he lined himself up, and began to push himself inside of her. Slowly, inch by inch, his massive Qunari cock stretching her.  
Lana howled with pleasure; toes curling as he somehow buried himself to the hilt in her. His satisfied groan reverberated through both of them, as he started a deliciously slow pace, warming her up. In the mirror, she could see his length slide in and out as his hips rocked back and forth. It was enough to make her see stars, her hands gripping the blankets before her with white knuckles.  
As Bull sped up, his cock becoming slick with her arousal, he pushed her down onto her elbows, grunting with each thrust that hit home. Beneath him, Lana was wild with ecstasy, taking each stroke with a cry of delight as they drove her closer and closer to the edge. In what could have been moments or hours, her sweat slicked body shuddered with the force of her orgasm, intense enough to hitch her breath in her throat as she found herself being pulled out into a sea of carnal satisfaction she had not yet known. It had been unexpected, and even Bull was taken by seeming surprise based on the stream of curses he barked as her spasming muscles around his girth coaxed his own orgasm from him. He rode her through it, slowing his pace and panting as he was spent.  
Lana’s head spun. She distantly felt him withdraw from her and ease her down onto her side among the blankets.  
“You alright, boss?”  
“Yeah. That was..good. Very good.” Lana breathed, vaguely aware Bull was laying his bulk behind her, drawing her to him.  
“I can tell you’re going to be a lot of fun, boss.” Bull purred into her ear, kissing her hair.   
“So, do you think I should keep this awful mirror?”  
Bull chuckled, a content indulgent sound. “You know what? Yeah, let’s hang on to it.”


End file.
